Love game
by Estef Winchester
Summary: How a song and a little drink can change a night? Read and found out. Please R&R.


**Love Game **

**Puck's POV**

We won sectionals, great, I knew we could do it, specially with Berry singing. Mike decided to throw a party just for us, but it's high school, so his house was crowded. The party was slow, I was trying to have some fun, you know, drink, make out with some cheerio, the usual, when the song started. I had totally forgotten that the rest of the Glee club was there, I just remembered because she began dancing, a little wasted I might add.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_

Didn't care too much about it until she started looking at me and singing, like she was singing at me. I looked around to be sure that was nobody else behind me, but it was just impossible, because I was leaning against the wall, so it was definitely me.

_  
I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, A love game  
_

She was extremely sexy, the way she was dancing it was giving me a hard on. I couldn't look away, I was mesmerized. And then she smirked, fucking hot. I didn't know she could be that sexy.

_  
Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it  
_

I wanted to grab her, and take her right there, if she didn't stop dancing that fucking way. She was not just dancing anymore, she was touching herself, giving me a look almost like she was inviting me to dance with her, and touch her.

_  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_

She looked away and I came back to noticed the world around me, but didn't like, because she was dancing with Mike, he was touching her, I wanted to kick his ass, but I didn't dare move, maybe it was just my imagination, and she wasn't dancing for me.

_  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
_

Mike was crossing all the limits, he was not supposed to touch her like that, I was. But what could I do? Apparently she was enjoying it, if I did something, she might beat me. I was going to look away, but it was impossible, specially when she looked at me again, and bit her bottom lip. How could I be so stupid? She was teasing me. Waiting for me to do something, be a man. That was easy.

_  
I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, A love game  
_

I started moving forward, in her direction, I caught Mike's eyes, and silently told him to get lost. I looked at her again, she was staring at me, waiting my next move, still dancing. I got really close, still staring at those big brown eyes, and then, I put my hand on her back, and slowly descend my hand, until I stopped in her lower back, almost touching her butt. I waited for her to say something, she didn't, so I started moving with her.

_  
Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it  
_

We didn't stop looking each other, her eyes were calling me, asking me to see inside her soul. I've never thought I would got so caught up in someone, like I was in that moment with Rachel Berry.

_  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_

She turned her back to me, and was rubbing her body, up and down mine erection, which,of course, was getting even more hard. But I didn't want her to stop, anytime soon.

_  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin the love game  
_

We got tired eventually, so I decided to take her somewhere else. The song was still playing, but we already had our foreplay in the middle of Mike's living room, I needed some relieve and I was sure she needed it too.

_  
I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

I drive us to her place, 'cause she asked, she said her fathers wouldn't be home. I thought that was just great, we wouldn't have to worry about anyone. Before we even make it inside, I was kissing her, couldn't wait any longer, the best of all, she was kissing me back.

_  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game  
_

With some difficulty we enter her house, I got her a little bit distracted, and went to her bedroom. Our clothes were getting in the way, so I started undressing her without resistance. She was tugging my shirt, my jacket was somewhere between the living room and her bedroom. I took off my pants as well, thank God I was wearing boxers that day, we finished taking off her clothes together, she was wearing the most simple, and at the same time, the most sexy panties I've ever seen. It was a white cotton panties, and a matching bra. She was just beautiful.

_  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
_

We were kissing again, more passionate this time, I gently put her on the bed, laying on top of her, always kissing, our lips were glued together. My hands were everywhere, her face, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, everywhere, just like hers. We were touching and kissing, and nothing else mattered.

_  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game_

But before I could continue, I remembered our time together, that only week we dated, I stopped, looked at her and realized that if we did it, we would regret, specially her, because she was kind of drunk.

I didn't know what got to me in that particular moment, it was an easy sex, but I couldn't do it. She complained a little, so we went back to making out, nothing else. I didn't leave that night, I slept right beside her, with my hand over her stomach, holding her close to me.

The next morning would be a really long one.


End file.
